Galra Empire (VLD)
The Galra Empire is a powerful political and military force led by Emperor Zarkon and comprised mainly of the Galrans, purple-skinned or purpled-furred aliens with yellow eyes and many beastly facial features. The known exceptions to this are Zarkon himself, who has gray skin and violet eyes, Haggar, who has blue skin and yellow eyes, and her Druids, who have blue skin. The Empire has destroyed and conquered much of the known universe under Zarkon's leadership for the past 10,000 years after the disappearance and disbursement of Voltron and its paladins. Zarkon governs his empire from its very center and has Commanders designated by various sections of the conquered areas to do his bidding in his place.Season 1, Episode 6: "Taking Flight" He relays his orders through the screens of his Commander's warships. Many of the empire's forces are simple robotic sentries that follow set paths and patterns as they guard their ships and stations; they are equipped with heavy laser rifles that have retractable bayonets. It is usually not possible to activate or interface with Galra technology such as locked door switches or command consoles unless the hand being used is that of a Galra sentrySeason 1, Episode 7: "Return to the Balmera", a Galra prosthetic such as Shiro's armSeason 1, Episode 10: "Collection and Extraction", or a Galra alien. The Galra Empire styles much of its technology in black and purple, with many of its power crystals and lights glowing brightly violet; its command consoles are bright red. On warships, prison areas are designated with green lights. This is all in contrast to Altean themes of white and blue. The Galra technology is powered by violet Galra Crystals, and also fueled by Quintessence, which Haggar extracts from entire planets using her dark magic and has refined by her Druids at Refinery Stations. Allura states that prior to Zarkon's rebellion, she traveled through many Galran ships and areas, implying the Galra Empire once had an alliance with the Alteans of Planet Altea. Zarkon was also the former Black Paladin of Voltron 10,000 years ago.Season 1, Episode 11: "The Black Paladin" Known Members * Emperor: Zarkon * Advisor/Witch: Haggar ** Six Druids *** Druids of the Four Directions * Commanders: ** Unnamed Galra Commander (Earth, System "X-9-Y", DesignationSeason 1, Episode 1: "The Rise of Voltron") ** Sendak (Arus and Balmera X-95 Vox Designation) ** Prorok (Central Command Designation) * Subcommanders ** Ylvik (Unseen, Balmera X-95 Vox Designation) * Soldiers: ** Haxus ** Thace * Other: ** Myzax (Gladiator Champion) Trivia * It is not known what the home planet of the Galran aliens is called if it is "Galra" or the name "Galra Empire" derives from something else. * Commanders and soldiers state "Vrepit Sa!" as a military salute. * While Pidge states that Galra technology cannot be interfaced with by normal means, and it is shown in episodes that characters use sentry arms to open locked Galra doors, Keith is able to activate a Galra switch with his own hand, which is clearly shown to be natural and not a prosthetic. * Allura is also able to activate a Galra door switch while disguised as a Galran with her shape-shifting abilities. Category:Lore